Amor et Dolor
by Nashira01
Summary: Yasha is a demon with what seems like a good heart. She falls in love with Amaimon and thinks her life is perfect. That is untill her 'perfect' world starts crumbiling down around her.


"Shit… my flames took over me again." I whispered under my breath. It was completely dark in this part of Gehenna so I could barely see anything.

"What is it?" A male voice said from behind me. I turned around to see an outline of a young boy. He looked 16 from the body he was in but, I knew that he was much older.

"Amaimon!" I exclaimed, rushing over to him. "You came!" He chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"Of course, I always do." I looked up into his light blue eyes and smiled. 'What happened?" He asked, pushing back my bangs.

"It's nothing, really." I said, slightly shaking my head. He smiled and sat down, motioning for me to sit on his lap.

As I sat down he said. "It's getting late in Assiah. You start teaching cram school tomorrow right?"

"Yeah…" I yawned, leaning my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat. It was a calming sound. With his fingers funning through my hair and the beat of his heart, I slowly drifted into sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Beep, beep, beep."

"Urgh!" I moaned as I slapped my hand over the snooze button. I lay in my bed for a moment before I realized that Amaimon wasn't around, and I was in my dorm room, not in Gehenna anymore. Was it a dream? I heard a few knocks on the door.

"Yasha? It's me Mephisto. Can I come in?" I sighed; he had been coming over more than usual.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Grabbing some close I threw them on and opened the door to let him in.

"Thanks. Oh! You changed your hair back to black." Mephisto pointed out.

"Yeah…" I had dyed my hair a couple of months ago to match Amaimon's green hair. Yesterday I had dyed it black again before I started teaching school.

"So then Yasha, why aren't you ready to leave for cram school yet?"

"Shit! Sorry, sorry! I-I just over slept… I guess my alarm clock got set wrong…"

"Heh," He looked me over, his eyes partly closed as though he were examining me. "You know who your mother is, don't you?"

"Yes… don't you?" I said, giving him a quizzical look.

"Mao, correct?" I nodded," One of the most powerful demons, until you were born. She gave most of her power." He smiled, caressing my cheek.

"And I already know who you are, son of Satan. Amaimon and you." I said, moving away from his touch. He nodded; there was a hint of jealousy in his eyes. I ignored it, turning to grab my sword and my black coat that showed I was an exorcist. My ranking among the true cross knights was Arc Knight. After Shiro died, some blonde exorcist was in line to become Padalin. But he got it instead of me.

As I slipped on my jacket Mephisto put one of his keys in the door, opening it to the room that I was teaching.

"Good luck," He said, shutting the door. I sighed, putting a hand on the desk.

"Sorry for being late." I said, turning to face the students. There were only about 8 kids this year. It was a fairly good class for Exorcists.

"Sensei, what is this class?" A girl with tiny eyebrows asked.

"I was getting to that. I am Itami Yasha. Your demon classification teacher. You will be studying the demons and how you can best defeat them. "

"But won't we be learning that in the other classes?" The tiny eye browed girl asked.

"Yes, but, the other classes only cover one style. I cover all styles; knight, Dragoon, doctor, Aria, and Tamer. Plus I'm going into more depth on the demons." I said, eyeing her." Now then…."

"Izumo Kamiki."

"Now then Izumo, I wasn't going to do this on the first day but, now you've gotten your class a test." The class groaned as I had Izumo pass out the test. "You have until the end of this class. If you don't know then you don't know." Sitting down I felt my phone buzz.

I searched through my pockets until I finally found it. Some number that I didn't know had texted me.

'_Meet me outside the East gate, Tonight. 12 am SHARP'_

'_Who are you?' _I texted back. As I waited for a text back I watched the clock. It was 10 minutes till class was over. Then the phone buzzed.

'_That's all I can say. He won't let me say anything else.'_

'_Who is he?'_

'_Amaimon.'_

I stared at the Message. So Amaimon wasn't a dream!

" ?" A small voice said. I looked at the time on my cell to see that class was over.

"Bring your test up and you can leave." Everyone rushed up and laid down their papers. It was quiet and I was alone so I started looking back at the text messages. Smiling, I stood up walking out the door and down the hall.

"Yasha," someone said from behind me. I looked up to see Mephisto's head looking at me through the door I had just come out of. He motioned for me to enter the room. When I got to the doorway he was sitting down on the top of his desk.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want to talk about you and my brother." I tilted my head, the thought of who his brother wasn't coming to my head at the moment.

"W-who?" As I said that I finally remembered who his brother was. The other son of Satan.

"Amaimon."

**AN: Okay, so this is the first chapter of the Redo of my books "Love and Pain", "Love is pain", and "Vale Mihi." And I just wanted to say that if you have a really bad review such as "****YOUR CHAPTERS SHOULD BE LONGER AND YOU SHOULD SPELL RIGHT, STUPID!" then just don't comment at all. But if it's constructive criticism then that's ok. I personally just don't like things that could get me all sad and stuff. **


End file.
